1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a wrist exerciser that is held by a palm of a user and having an internal rotor that is caused to rotate by the user exercising his or her wrist muscles, and in particular to a data transmission device that is coupled to the wrist exerciser to detect and processes data associated with the rotation of the rotor and transmits the data to an external device, such as a computer, for analysis and display.
2. The Related Art
A wrist exerciser is employed to exercise and rehabilitate wrist-related muscles of a user. Apparent therapeutic result can be obtained in the user for rehabilitation purposes. Examples of the wrist exercisers are shown in Taiwan Utility Model No. 135058 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,405, both disclose wrist exercises in which wrist related muscles are well exercised by simply rotating the wrist exerciser with the wrist.
The conventional wrist exercisers, however, do not provide means for detecting and displaying rotation related data of the wrist exerciser, such as counts of turns that the internal rotor rotates, rotational speed of the rotor, and time of playing the wrist exerciser, to facilitate understanding and monitoring of personal exercise by the user.
Wrist exercisers having sensing means to detect the rotational speed of the rotor are known. However, the detection is displayed by a liquid crystal display or a light emitting diode base display, which is bulky, often causing interference with the operation of the wrist exerciser by the user. In addition, replacement of the display as a whole is required, if the display is broken or malfunctions. This causes additional expenses and troubles.
Further, no data storage is provided in the conventional wrist exerciser. Thus, the operation condition of the wrist exerciser or the exercising condition of the user cannot be record and stored day by day for future analysis.
Thus, it is desired to have a wrist exerciser that overcomes the drawbacks in the prior art.